Deansgate Crisis
by bethyxox1998
Summary: This fan fiction is based on the episodes that were done about Deansgate Comprehensive. The main characters are Nate, Becky James, Jimmy Ryan and some appearances from Jimmy's brother Baxter. None of these are my own. Some of the story will be changed, the outcome will be different and some of the reactions will be different than the one's on the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nate Roberts walked into Sun Hill with a spring in his step. He was in a good mood this morning; because he knew that he was going back to Deansgate Comprehensive, which meant he got to spend time with the art teacher and head of year 11, Becky James. He was so fascinated by her; Nate was a cocky guy, he knew girls liked him and he'd had so many one night stands to prove it. However, he really liked Becky and he actually wanted to get to know her. This was something new to him as normally he didn't want to settle down. Nate sat in the briefing room next to Smithy and waited to see what was in store for him. "Ah Nate! You'll be going back to Deansgate to continue being the safety school's officer… it seems that according to the head that there has been an increasing number of drug related incidents since the summer term began. I know you're the right person for the job as you are on their wave length" Nate looked puzzled while Smithy and a few other officers chortled. "Yes ma'am" Nate said giving Smithy an elbow to the stomach. Soon after the briefing, Nate made his way to Deansgate and he was just in time to see the untidy teenagers push and shove their way into the building whilst poor Becky was trying to calm them down. Nate smiled a small sympathetic smile at her; Nate was a right softie when he wanted to be. His smile grew when he saw that Becky had returned the gesture. Nate made his way inside and sat inside his small, cosy office and put his feet up beginning to relax. He sat up straight immediately seeing Becky enter, "Hey I'm surprised you're still here" Becky said sounding friendly. "Why?" Nate asked looking puzzled. "Well I thought you were only going to deal with the arson and then leave so you deserve a little respect at least" she said playfully. Nate pulled a mock hurt face and smirked. He was just about to speak when he heard running and a panicked voice, "Miss James! Its Kevin I don't know what happened he just collapsed!" Kadisha Watts said panic written across her face. Nate and Becky ran after Kadisha and saw the boy sprawled on the floor going in and out of consciousness. Nate lifted his eyelids up and saw how dilated his pupils were and instantly called for an ambulance. "Kevin mate what have you taken?" Nate said checking his pulse whilst Becky tried to find some water. "It was something that I ate" Kevin said groggily and went back to being unconscious. Nate looked around and it was then that he saw a few ecstasy pills lying next to him. Nate looked at Becky and Becky looked back. Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

The news of Kevin's overdose spread fast amongst the students. Nate and Becky were having to physically restrain some of the teenagers to stop them from getting in the way of the ambulance, "You all need to calm down! Kevin is going to be fine you all need to back up a little bit!" Nate was beginning to get flustered and a little bit agitated because they weren't listening to a word he was saying. In fact, they moved closer. He glanced over to Becky and Becky looked back, "Yeah guys calm down a little bit. He's in good hands. Go back to your classes" she said soothingly. Becky didn't have it in her to shout; she wanted to great a calm atmosphere for all the students. Nate looked at Becky with admiration as the students began to calm down and make their way back inside. He tried to hide his smile; he thought Becky was such a good teacher. Out of the corner of his eye, Nate saw Jimmy standing back to the side. He knew that Jimmy and Kevin were good friends so he walked over to him, "Hi Jimmy! Do you know how Kevin got hold of those tablets? It's really important for the investigation. Yesterday Kadisha said there were men on motorcycles doing drug deals. Is this true?" Nate asked in a calm tone. The last thing he needed was an angry and defensive teenager and besides he was a good kid. Jimmy looked slightly taken aback by the sudden kindness and seemed to hesitate for a minute before shaking his head, "No I don't know where he got them from and I haven't seen any guys on motorcycles! Anyway, I need to go to my next class" Jimmy walked quickly down the corridor being careful not to bump into any students along the way. Nate was intrigued by what he was doing so he followed him down the corridor and hid behind the pillar. He saw Jimmy in the art room and hiding a massive package under some coursework. Nate couldn't believe what he was seeing and was shocked that out of all the students in the school it was Jimmy that was hiding stuff. I mean it didn't make sense, Jimmy wanted to go to art school and he always worked hard. Surely he wasn't the one dealing drugs?. Jimmy came out of the art room and Nate stood in front of him, "Jimmy I need to search you…" Nate said calmly not getting angry at him. Nate was very good at controlling his temper and he very rarely got angry. Jimmy protested for a little while before giving up and allowing Nate to search his clothing. To Nate's horror, he found a massive bag of ecstasy pills. At least 300 of them. "It isn't what it looks like" Jimmy said and Nate didn't know what to think; he'd just found an exemplary pupil with at least £1200 worth of pills on him. "Ok… I think we need to have a chat at the station" Nate said calmly and gently took him by the shoulder and drove him to the police station. Nate was sitting with him whilst waiting for his older brother, Baxter. Baxter was 25 and was a father figure to Jimmy since their father left just before Jimmy turned two. Nate looked up and watched as Jimmy's brother interacted with Jimmy. "We need to start the interview" Nate said standing up and leading them towards the interview room. He didn't know what to believe.


End file.
